paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Confederate Protocol Suggestions * PAWI Array: Roadkill: Super-charged Semi Trucks appear out of nowhere and drive to a point before vanishing again, crushing Infantry in their wake! The first upgrade changes them to vehicle-crushing Monster Trucks, and the final upgrade makes them remote controlled ones that explode when hitting something they can't crush! * Radar Dome: Sandtrap: Resonance strikes soften the ground in an area. This area becomes a 'sandtrap'; soft ground that slows the advance of any unit trying to move through it, setting them up for an ambush. For added hilarity, if the enemy does not see the original activation, they will have no idea where the sandtrap is! After a while, the sandtrap stops working, however. Upgradeable. * Resonance Jackhammer: Don't Tread On This!: Select an area on the battlefield. After a long delay, and lots of warning (rumbling, animations etc) a fissure will open on the battlefield. Any units on the fissure are killed, and the fissure prevents enemy movement. It will close after a while; however, it can be attacked by enemy units to close it early. * Radar Dome: Botched Repairs: Select an enemy building. For a short duration, the building's repair drones lose the ability to repair vehicles. If this is not codeable, it destroys the repair drones, which take a while to regenerate. Upgradeable. Denied because of how Repair Drone spawning works * Radar Dome: Botched Repairs: Select an enemy structure. For a short time, repair drones will harm enemy units rather than reapir them! Upgradeable. * Radar Dome: Botched Repairs (Alternate): Select an enemy structure. The repair drones on that structure become useless for a short amount of time. Upgradeable. * Radar Dome: Botched Repairs (Alternate Alternate): Select a group of enemy units. These units become unable to be repaired for a short amount of time. Upgradeable. All uncodable * Service Pad: TNT Surprise: A tunnel rat covertly latches a bomb onto the underside of an enemy tank. If that tank is destroyed, the bomb will cause a big explosion! It will deactivate after a while, however. Think 'Terror Drone Surprise' but with TNT instead. * Radar Dome: Distant Outpost: Constructs a stealthed outpost at the targetted area. Infantry garrissoned in the barracks can be exited through this outpost. The outpost is incredibly weak, however, and will be destroyed by virtually anything if spotted. Costs money to use. * Sabotage third level TNT... The third level should not only slow down the vehicle, but also install a TNT/C4 into the Vehicle. The Protocol is then (when gaining Level 3) renamed to "Shaking Sabotage". Confed Mine Field Suggestion: At the highest level of the landmine drop, the plane also drops a couple of air mines behind them (ie remote cars with propellers and a balloon, also with a smallish frag bomb attached)which can drift at kirov speed until something flies into its largish detonation radius. :Uncodable due to the way the Mine Drop is coded Sabotage!: makes a production building produce half armored units for a while, the effect wears off after a bit on both buildings and units. :Such a good idea, but alas, uncodable. Also, the name was already in use for a Confederate protocol(but this doesn't really matter at all, it's because of the uncodableness that is is in the denied section now). Anti Entrance Measures: Stop enemies entering a garrison, or storming them by adding razor wire and land mines to the doorways, killing anything that tries to come in for a number of attempts. :Uncodable. I can't STOP them from garrisoning a building * Tent Barracks: Coup de Grâce: Creates a stealthed pitfall trap at a location on the map. It can be triggered on the player's command to immobilize enemy vehicles in an area and kill infantry instantly (it's a pitfall... with spikes!). Lasts a while, and larger vehicles are immobilized for a longer period of time. (If codable) Direct fire anti-ground vehicles caught in the pitfall are unable to fire, while anti-air vehicles and indirect fire anti-ground vehicles can still attack (direct fire hits the walls of the pit instead of enemies). :Although I really love this one, you can't edit terrain on a map by coding. Uncodable. PAWI Array: PAWI Deception: In the targeted area for the duration each enemy unit appear to one another as an enemy and therefore they begin to attack each other.This protocol does not effect units that are on hold fire mode, this affect idle or moving units.For the duration of effect, since they think they are under ambush, they won't follow new orders. This is a replacement for Goldfinger protocol and the effect is actually very similar to the rage generator of the Redeemer (kane's wrath). :Too powerful, not really stealthy. * Vehicle Warehouse: Seismic Strike: A Sidewinder tunnels under the target area and plants a seismic bomb before tunneling a safe distance away. The bomb detonates and temporarily stuns all ground units in a small radius. Works on sea too. Affected units are disoriented for a few seconds after stun wears off, so their RoF decreases. :Generic kill power. *Service Pad: Localized Earthquake Like its name suggests, a Seismic charge is placed under a enemy-garrisoned building, forcing its occupants out and temporally stunning them. :We have the Resonance Jackhammer for this. *Service Pad: Sudden Tornado A Large tornado appears which dramatically reduces the speed of all ground units in the are. Cows also fly out of the tornado landing randomly all over the affected area and damaging ground units they land on. :Not useful. * Tent Barracks: Package For You: Targets an enemy vehicle on the ground. A group of Tunnel Rats tunnel up right under the vehicle and place timed charges on the underside of the vehicle before quickly escaping. The only indication that the target is affected is a ticking sound (like the Allied Time Bomb protocol), and after a while, the charges go off, damaging all units around the target. If the target isn't destroyed from the attack, it either becomes immobile for a while (the locomotion got blown up) or the driver gets killed, leaving it open for the taking (whichever floats your boat). :Generic kill power. *Shipyard: Special Delivery: Summons a minature remote sub near one of your units. The sub has a lifespan of one minute and is invisible. It carries a large packet of explosives on board and can devasate ships in a small area. Upgrades increase damage, AoE and lifespan of the sub. Units will take priority over killing this unit over other units if it is spotted by scouts. :Basically spawning Turtle Subs *Radar Dome: Under Cover: A single infantry unit you control is revealed to be a Delta Ranger. Upgradeable, and upgrades reduce cool-down. :Double Agent... but on your own side? *Airpad: Supplies Drop: A plane flies in and drops a number of repair crates onto the battlefield. :The Confederates have a ton of repair techniques already * Tent Barracks: Uncle Sam wants you! Tells a couple of civilian units about the confederate cause and gives them guns. Your enemies can't tell the confederate civilians from regular civilians. Sub Unit: Confederate Civilian Weapon: Pistol (does strong anti-infantry damage) Secondary: Scouting Description: Confederate Civilians are indistinguishable from regular civilians, animals can easily smell confederate guns on them and kill them, though. Their pistols do very strong anti-infantry damage. Their secondary increases the confederate civilians sight ten-fold, but makes them drop their weapon. After switching to scouting, you can't switch back. :Civilians aren't supposed to be interacted with in this manner by the Confederates. *Radar Dome: Resonance To use this protocol you must first select a group of enemy units, and then a group of friendly units. Whenever the selected enemy units go near the selected friendly units, the enemy units start taking damage rapidly. The enemy can see a symbol over the friendly units you selected, but not over his own units. Can be used to make ambushes more effective, or for funneling the enemy into ambushes. The symbol does not appear over Pawi'd units. :Sketch and I agree, this is a terrible protocol suggestion. *PAWI Array Radar Jammer: Knocks out all your enemies' radars and EVA's. Replaces Goldfinger. They don’t know if they can do that *Radar Dome Sesmic Ping Reveals the location of enemy heavy units on the whole map for 20s (i.e. tanks and battlesuits). Infantry, Aircraft, GAPed/PAWIed units and buildings will not be revealed. Gives you foreknowledge of the enemy's troop movements and enables you to prepare your ambushes for them. However the protocol does give off a faint ping when activated. An alert enemy can hear the ping and react accordingly to trick you. Not as good as what they already have *PAWI Array Decoy Army Creates a decoy army of 15 holographic units at an area, you can disguise them as any unit (but they will always appear as under your control). Decoy units do not attack or do damage in any way. The have exactly the same stats as the unit they are disguising (except that they take extra damage). They also cannot use the secondary of the unit. Denied, why use the secondary of the PAWI? *Radar Dome or PAWI Array Communication Interception: When targeted on enemy units, it interferes with communications between their commander and themselves, making enemy movements frequently interrupted, which in turn will probably enrage your enemy commander. Basically makes the enemy units you target much harder to control and micromanage, because they will frequently stop in the middle of an order and stand still (like an ra2 pathfinding error). This effect wears off after a while. The only visible sign that units are affected by this is that they will glow as soon as they are affected, but not anytime after the very beginning of the protocol. Uncodable *PAWI array or Service Pad A matter of land (very small reference included) It's a matter of life and death, or so it seems. This protocol makes the death animation happen on the units you target with it, and then turns them invisible for a brief amount of time, allowing them to retreat. It uses hologram technology in order to achieve this. Very useful to trick your enemy, especially using a vital vehicle, like a dozer or M100. Only works on friendly units. For hilarity, use it on an ally's chinese or experimental vehicle. Alterinatively: Instead of making it target several units, it targets one unit. Too much work, and a generally dumb idea anyways Slippery Slope: A muddy hill is raised through seismic tech, and enemies on the hill slide off it it and away from each other. Great for breaking enemy formations, cutting enemies off, or just getting them to hit minefields. (Sorry for the not-so-good name.) Uncodable, and way out of template. *Service Pad: Tripwire: Two stealthed posts appear on the battlefield at two targeted locations (that cannot be too far away from each other) with a tripwire between them. If an enemy unit walks into the tripwire, it gets stunned and some Confederate infantry appear to blast it with their weapons before disappearing as the posts explode, dealing damage to anything around them. Cannot be used too close to your own buildings, enemy buildings or enemy units. If one post is destroyed, the other one blows up. Mine Drop is better *Tent Barracks: Taunt: targeted confederate infantry unit stands up (heroicly) and preforms B-film quotes, distracting enemy fire, like a black-hole armor. cannot be preformed on guarddogs and theifs (and the likes) for obvious reasons. Overly complicated * Service Pad: Refinery Rig: Allows you to target a refinery not currently in use, and cause it to do the 'ore collector' animations for a few seconds. Trick your enemies into thinking you have a PAWI'd refinery hidden there! Upgradeable. They’d rather just make the mine not animate * Airpad: Duststorm: A Confederate plane drops a spiral bomb at the targetted area, kicking up a large duststorm. This acts like a shinobi's smoke bomb, making it easier for your units to escape. Upgradeable. Just use a duster